RuneScape Fan Fiction:Requests for adminship/Ugozima
I understand that misuse of admin powers (i.e.: mindless banning; vandalising with the help of rollback) will result in a long, or more likely, permanent ban. I do also pledge to use my powers only for the good of the wiki, providing I become an admin. Eleven months and 637 edits ago, I joined the RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki on the 25th of October, 2007. Now, on August 8th, 2008 at precisely 23:06, 8 August 2008 (UTC), I officially make my bid for adminship on the RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki. I do understand that self-nomination is discouraged, but I truly believe I am ready for adminship; with 637 edits, more than half of which are in the Main Space. Furthermore, I have never vandalised nor will I ever, and whenever I edit it is only for the good of the wiki and/or its editors. If the community does not yet see me as ready to accept the powers of adminship, I completely understand. However, if the community does see me fit, I will be ready to accept my new powers at a moment's notice! 23:06, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Discussions Support *Ugozima is a good editor, and one of the most creative as well as being the most skilled at making fake images using RuneScape content. Mr. Garrison 10:38, 9 August 2008 (UTC) *Made many many edits, and should definitely be an admin of the wiki. 16:13, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Pending *I don't know... we already have five admins. This opinion may change though. Arnie 17:19, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Oppose * You would be an amazing Admin, but I'd rather have a current admin made into bureaucrat than a new admin, we have too many.I'd say that the wiki needs more admins when: we have more than 1500 articles. OR we have 5 new Regular Editors. 18:41, 9 August 2008 (UTC) *Just as I was forced to oppose Mr. Garrison's RfA I'll have to oppose this one for the same reasons - we'll have an asymmetrical power balance. We should either have more bereucrats or wait until we have more users. Besides, we're a friendly community, and it takes just seconds to ask someone else to perform an admin task for you. --Fegaxeyl 15:40, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :*'Comment' Feg, I'm not trying to sway you to support in any way, but considering how in''active our wiki is (compared to others) it might take a couple of ''hours as opposed to seconds or minutes for an admin action to take place. Just thought I'd point out. Cheers! 18:15, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :*'Comment' True... but we really do have too many admins. And besides, if the wiki is that inactive then it won't make a difference whether the action takes minutes or hours. --Fegaxeyl 15:11, 16 August 2008 (UTC) *Despite my previous comments, I am forced to agree with Fegaxeyl when he speaks of an un-fair power balance. So, and even though I regret to say that oppose. (and, speaking of 'Crats, I think maybe The Evil Dude....) Andrew 20:08, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Did not pass. 22:39, 14 September 2008 (UTC) Category:Requests for adminship